


Only a Dream

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can blame him for dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Jack had come back.

The blond had become tired of the high life in Neo-Domino and returned to Satellite, returned to Yusei. He placed the Stardust Dragon back into Yusei’s deck, and pulled the raven teen into his arms with words of apology on his lips and a promise never to leave again. They reacquainted themselves with the other’s body, moaning and whispering their desires.

Then Yusei woke up.

The teen sighed and got back to work on his D-Wheel. Dreams were only dreams. He had to make it come true with his own hands and bring Jack home himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
